Namah (SMU)
The Shattered Mirror version of Namah, she is currently allied with Zev, Shroom, and Moss . As well, she seems to consider herself Shattered Mirror Zev's favorite. Appearance She is almost a copy of Namah, except that her pink hair is much longer and in a pair of pigtails, and she has three dark magenta, tear-shaped marks under each eye. She wears a black and white gothic lolita-style dress, with magenta crosses around the hem of the skirt and on her shoulders. As well, she wears striped black and magenta thigh-highs, slightly low, magenta-colored platform shoes, and a ribbon tied below the end of her tail. Finally, she carries a black rabbit plushie with white button eyes, and a striped red-and-purple patch sewn on the lower-left of its back. Personality Quite different from Namah, Shattered Mirror Namah is energetic and peppy, while also a bit immature and slightly self-centered and greedy. Adoring wealth of all kinds, she appears to often use her hypnosis to gather gold and jewels en masse. Despite her slightly abrasive nature, she is aware of it, and is trying to change for the better - As well, she has shown to be very kind. However, while this Namah can sometimes get into conflict with the Shroom of her Universe, she appears to greatly admire the Zev of her Universe, and has shown some great loyalty to him - Her Universe's Zev seems to reciprocate this, somewhat. Similarly, Namah has grown close to the Vi of the Shattered Mirror, and it was mostly thanks to her that the group got their Universe's Vi to work with them. Overall, this Namah seems to be one of the least menacing of the Shattered Mirror counterparts. As well, she seems to be good at heart, and worries about those around her; apparently, what differentiates her from BZPower Battles Universe's Namah is not good nor evil. It is rather how they approach others - While the Namah we know is very distant, calm, and conceals the depths of her loyalty, the Shattered Mirror's Namah is clingy, energetic, and always makes it clear how steadfast a friend she is. The Namah of the Shattered Mirror Universe tends to be very competitive and condescending, prone to often berating others. However, she is very attached to her friends, and tries to help them if she can. Unfortunately, this Namah also tends to be a bit of a crybaby when very scared. Abilities Mass Hypnosis: She is able to hypnotize massive numbers of people at a time, and can keep them under her sway for long-term purposes. Scrying: By using any reflective surface, i.e., a mirror or clear ice, the Shattered Mirror's Namah can remotely view almost anything or anyone in the current Universe. However, it has certain limitations - As in, without the abilities of her Universe's Vi, this Namah can only see places or people if she's been there/seen them before. Telepathy: One of her abilities is projecting messages into the minds of others. It is unknown exactly what limits there are on the useage range. Trivia *Her rabbit doll, Usagi, contains a storage pocket in the back, and more notably, seems to possess some kind of ability that replicates the techniques of previous enemies. Category:Unknown species Category:Shattered Mirror Category:Characters controlled by Zev